Alyssa Anderson
Alyssa Anderson é uma aluna da Academia Blackwell. Max Caulfield sente que ela e Alyssa deveriam ser mais amigas. Em todos os episódios, Alyssa pode ser salva por Max de incidentes infelizes causados por outras pessoas. Alyssa reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Alyssa é quieta e estudiosa, e normalmente prefere ficar na dela. Porém, ela defenderá seus amigos, como fez com Kate Marsh, quando outros insultarem eles pelas costas. Ela é contra preconceito e bullying, e odeia o Clube Vortex. É possível que Alyssa seja religiosa, pois ela está sempre usando um colar com uma cruz. Sobre Alyssa tem aulas de arte com o Sr. Jefferson e aparece na foto da turma tirada por ele na primeira semana de aula. Ela está sempre mandando mensagens, mas não costuma socializar muito. A julgar por seu cabelo e estilo de roupas mórbido, ela poderia facilmente ser considerada uma "gótica". Alyssa é um alvo frequente dos alunos da Academia Blackwell, em especial dos membros do Clube Vortex e do Bigfoots. Ela passa seu tempo livre lendo, refletindo sobre a vida, e andando por Arcadia Bay. Ela também tem uma paixão por literatura e ficção científica. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Alyssa aparece pela primeira vez na aula de Jefferson quando Max acorda de sua visão. Ela fica calada durante toda a aula. Quando a aula termina, Jefferson diz para ela e Stella Hill "se organizarem" e encoraja elas a enviarem uma foto para a competição Heróis do Cotidiano. Minutos depois, Alyssa pode ser vista mandando mensagens no corredor da Academia Blackwell. Max comenta que Alyssa está sempre mandando mensagens mas nunca sai com pessoas na vida real. Quando Max refaz seu caminho até o banheiro feminino para impedir que a garota de cabelos azuis seja morta por Nathan Prescott, ela pode olhar de novo para Alyssa no corredor, embora não considere ela uma pessoa a quem poderia pedir ajuda. Quando Max precisa ir para seu dormitório pegar o pen drive do Warren Graham para devolvê-lo, ela pode falar com Alyssa, que está lendo um livro no pátio. Max pode perguntar como ela está ou o que está lendo. À primeira pergunta, Alyssa responde de forma sarcástica que está "fantástica" e que em breve estará saindo com a Victoria e o Clube Vortex. Se questionada sobre o livro, Alyssa responde que é um romance meloso chamado Ame Hoje ou Morra para Sempre, e logo pede para que Max não comente nada. Max não a julga, sabendo que o livro é um best-seller. De qualquer forma, Alyssa pede licença para continuar sua leitura. Quando Max sai do dormitório após pegar o pen drive do Warren, Alyssa ainda está no mesmo lugar lendo, e Zachary Riggins está parado de pé olhando para seu telefone ali perto. Zachary lê uma mensagem de Juliet Watson que o acusa de estar trocando mensagens sexuais com Victoria, e joga sua bola de futebol longe frustrado. A bola atinge Alyssa na cabeça, e ela começa a chorar. Max tem a opção de voltar no tempo e evitar que Alyssa se machuque, o que a deixa feliz ao perceber que pode ajudar as pessoas com seu poder. Se Max decidir falar com Alyssa depois disso, ela agradecerá Max pelo aviso, e Max poderá elogiar os reflexos rápidos de Alyssa ou falar sobre o Clube Vortex de novo. No final, Alyssa chamará Max de "esperta" e dirá que elas deveriam sair mais. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Após acordar e sair de seu quarto, Max encontra Alyssa no corredor dos dormitórios, lendo os avisos de um quadro na parede. Segundos depois, uma pessoa abre a porta do banheiro feminino e joga um rolo de papel higiênico em Alyssa. Se Max tentar falar com Alyssa, ela chamará a pessoa que jogou o papel higiênico de "cuzão imaturo" e dirá que não está "se sentindo muito social no momento". Max tem a opção de voltar no tempo e avisá-la sobre a futura ameaça, fazendo com que o rolo de papel higiênico bata na parede em frente a ela. Alyssa ficará mais disposta a falar com Max. Avisou a Alyssa no Episódio 1= Avisou a Alyssa no Episódio 1 Se Max ajudou Alyssa no episódio anterior, Alyssa dirá que Max já salvou ela de dois "projéteis" e perguntará se Max é seu anjo da guarda. Max dirá que é apenas seu sexto sentido em ação e que fica feliz em poder ajudá-la. |-|Não avisou a Alyssa= Não avisou a Alyssa Se esta é a primeira vez que Max ajuda Alyssa, ela apenas elogiará o pensamento rápido de Max. Max diz que fica feliz em poder ajudá-la. Alyssa menciona que Warren contou a ela sobre ter emprestado seu pen drive para Max e pergunta à Max qual seu filme de ficção científica favorito. Max pode escolher entre três filmes: Looper, De Volta Para o Futuro e Feitiço do Tempo. Alyssa fará um pequeno comentário sobre o filme escolhido e dirá para Max tomar cuidado, senão vai acabar deixando Brooke Scott com ciúmes. Ela voltará a examinar o quadro de avisos. Se Max tentar falar com ela de novo, Alyssa dirá que mais tarde elas conversam e deseja a Max boa sorte com o Warren. Mais tarde no episódio, Alyssa é vista parada em frente a janela da Sala de Fotografia e dispensará as tentativas de Max em falar com ela. Max tem a oportunidade de tirar uma foto opcional de Alyssa olhando para o horizonte. Logo após o começo da aula de Jefferson, Alyssa comenta que Kate não estava se sentindo bem quando Jefferson pergunta se alguém viu ela naquele dia. Durante a lição, Zachary interromperá a aula para informar que "uma merda muito louca" está acontecendo no dormitório feminino, fazendo todos correrem para lá. Alyssa pode ser vista no meio da multidão assistindo a tentativa de suicídio da Kate, com o rosto apoiado no ombro de Warren. Se Max esperar um pouco para voltar no tempo para salvar Kate, poderá ouvir Alyssa falando à Brooke que não acredita no que está acontecendo. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Kate morreu= Kate morreu Após a morte da Kate, Alyssa deixará uma mensagem na rede social de Kate. Ela escreverá a mensagem, "Lembrarei do seu sorriso". |-|Kate sobreviveu= Kate sobreviveu Após Kate ser levada para o hospital, Alyssa deixará uma mensagem na rede social de Kate. Ela escreverá a mensagem, "Estamos todos aqui para você". |-|Culpou o Jefferson= Culpou o Jefferson Se o Sr. Jefferson for suspenso da competição Heróis do Cotidiano por seu possível envolvimento com a tentativa de suicídio da Kate, uma página na internet será criada por alunos da Blackwell em apoio a ele. Alyssa deixará um comentário na página dizendo, "Boicotarei às aulas até o Sr Jefferson voltar". Quando Max sai do Restaurante Two Whales, ela vê Alyssa andando na calçada em frente a ela, parando no ponto de ônibus. De repente, um carro passa em alta velocidade por uma poça d'água suja na estrada, deixando Alyssa encharcada. Max pode escolher voltar no tempo e avisar Alyssa para impedir que ela se molhe. Quando Alyssa dá um passo para trás, o carro passa pela poça de novo, mas desta vez a água suja molha a calçada no lugar dela. Se Max já tinha salvado Alyssa da bola de futebol e do rolo de papel higiênico anteriormente, ela comentará que esta foi a terceira vez que Max salvou ela. Quando Alyssa pergunta se Max é seu anjo da guarda, Max não acha que faz nada de especial para merecer os elogios de Alyssa. Não salvou a Kate= Não salvou a Kate Alyssa gostará do fato de Max ter sido a única pessoa que tentou convencer Kate a descer do telhado, enquanto os outros preferiram tirar fotos dela. Alyssa também diz que Max é uma heroína apesar de ter falhado. Ela terminará sugerindo que as duas deveriam sair mais e beber um pouco de vinho. |-|Salvou a Kate= Salvou a Kate Alyssa dirá que Max é uma heroína por ter salvo a Kate. Max responderá aliviada por Kate ter descido do telhado com ela, dizendo à Alyssa que Kate é uma boa pessoa e sua amiga. Max também dirá que Kate quase morreu por causa do bullying que fizeram com ela pelo vídeo. Alyssa responde que o que aconteceu com a Kate é "fodido" e diz à Max que ela é uma amiga incrível. Alyssa irá sugerir que elas organizem um grupo para irem ao hospital assim que Kate possa receber visitas. |-|Kate morta e Max suspensa= Kate morta e Max suspensa Se Max for suspensa, ela dirá a Alyssa que é tão heroína que foi suspensa "graças ao David Madsen e a família Prescott". Vendo a injustiça da suspensão de Max, Alyssa sugere que façam um abaixo-assinado na esperança que a Academia Blackwell corrija a situação, mas Max não faz questão da ideia, dizendo que está "de saco cheio" da Blackwell por enquanto. Alyssa elogiará a postura de Max quanto a situação e dirá que elas precisam sair mais. Ela termina dizendo que precisa ir mas que elas conversarão mais tarde. |-|Kate viva e Max suspensa= Kate viva e Max suspensa Se Max for suspensa, ela dirá a Alyssa que não se sente uma heroína "graças ao David Madsen e a família Prescott...". Vendo a injustiça da suspensão de Max, Alyssa sugere que façam um abaixo-assinado na esperança que a Academia Blackwell corrija a situação, mas Max fala para Alyssa não se preocupar, porque agora ela tem uma desculpa para tirar várias fotos nessa semana. Alyssa irá sugerir que elas deveriam levar uma foto de presente para Kate quando forem visitá-la no hospital. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Alyssa estará na Festa do Fim do Mundo do Clube Vortex e estará parada em frente a borda da piscina enquanto dois garotos brincam com um macarrão de piscina bem perto dela. Ela é acidentalmente jogada na piscina por um dos garotos com o macarrão. Eles riem de Alyssa, que fica bastante chateada e pede que eles a deixem em paz enquanto sai da piscina. Se Max tentar falar com Alyssa, ela mostrará estar frustrada por Max não conseguir avisá-la a tempo desta vez. Max pode voltar no tempo para avisá-la sobre o macarrão. Se esta é a quarta vez que Max salva Alyssa, um diálogo extra sobre isso estará disponível ao conversar com ela. Ajudou a Alyssa (3/4)= Ajudou a Alyssa (3/4) Alyssa dará um passo para o lado e sairá do caminho do macarrão que acabará caindo dentro da piscina. Ela agradecerá Max por avisá-la. Porém, dirá que gostaria que Max estivesse por perto mais cedo naquela semana. |-|Ajudou a Alyssa (4/4)= Ajudou a Alyssa (4/4) Familiar com os avisos de Max, Alyssa dirá "Conte comigo", antes de dar um passo para o lado. Ela sairá do caminho do macarrão que acabará caindo dentro da piscina. Aliviada por Max ter conseguido avisá-la de novo, Alyssa irá considerar Max seu anjo que "sempre aparece para proteger ela do mundo cruel" e chamará ela de "Max Mística". Max pode escolher falar com Alyssa após alertá-la. Falar com Alyssa= Talk to Alyssa - Clube Vortex= Clube Vortex Max mencionará para Alyssa que a festa Fim do Mundo é sua primeira e única festa do Clube Vortex. Alyssa explicará que só foi a festa porque "só queria ficar perto de um monte de pessoas tentando se divertir" mesmo odiando a maioria deles. Max comentará que Victoria não parece incomodar Alyssa como faz com ela e a Kate. Alyssa responde que Victoria deve saber que ela lhe daria um soco na cara, e Alyssa considera fazer isso "apenas para o Clube Vortex poder lembrar disso no futuro". - Kate= Kate - Kate Sobreviveu= Kate Sobreviveu Se a Kate está viva, Max mencionará que está surpresa em ver que todos apareceram na festa apesar da Kate quase ter pulado do telhado na frente de todos eles. Max dirá que eles provavelmente estão felizes pela Kate estar "bem" para que possam festejar de novo. Alyssa dirá à Max que está feliz pela Kate ter voltado a desenhar, e que Kate também parece estar melhor e que até sua mãe está apoiando ela desta vez. Max pode responder que o vídeo viral foi o que causou a tentativa de suicídio da Kate ou que ela merece vingança. Alyssa agradecerá Max mais uma vez por tê-la ajudado e lembra de um poema de Robert Frost. Max perguntará sobre o poema, e Alyssa avisa que soará como "uma poeta em um karaokê" antes de recitar A Estrada não Trilhada. Max agradecerá Alyssa pelo poema e diz que era o que precisava ouvir. Alyssa agradecerá Max por ter ouvido ela e diz que a Blackwell seria muito mais legal se houvesse pessoas mais atenciosas como Max, quem ela considera ser " um bom começo". }} }} Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Enquanto Max está a caminho do restaurante Two Whales, ela verá Alyssa presa no segundo andar de um apartamento quase totalmente destruído. Alyssa implorará que Max a ajude. Se houve uma ocasião em que Max não ajudou Alyssa, ela falará com medo que coisas ruins sempre acontecem quando Max está por perto e tentará se afastar de Max, caindo em um buraco e morrendo. Max pode escolher voltar no tempo para usar uma tábua como ponte improvisada para descer Alyssa com segurança. Após ser resgatada, Alyssa irá agradecer Max e sugerir que elas fujam da tempestade juntas, mas Max responde que precisa ajudar mais pessoas. Se Max salvou Alyssa em todos os episódios, uma placa cairá em cima de Max e Alyssa irá puxá-la antes que se machuque, dizendo que agora elas estão quites. Realidade Alternativa Na realidade alternativa, uma conversa no celular de Max entre ela e Alyssa pode ser lida, onde Alyssa expressa sua decepção por Max sair com o Clube Vortex, dizendo achar que ela era melhor que essas pessoas. Depois, Max dirá à Alyssa que viu ela jogando um rolo de papel higiênico nela. Alyssa afirmará que não estava mirando em Max, e Max falará de forma rígida para ela não fazer isso de novo. Relacionamentos Amigos *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Alyssa parece ter uma crescente amizade com Max, especialmente se Max decidir salvá-la dos males que caem sobre ela em todos os episódios. No final, Max sente que elas deveriam ficar mais amigas devido a seus interesses em comum por fotografia e pelas duas serem quietas. Alyssa também apoia o relacionamento de Max com Warren. *Kate Marsh - Elas andavam muito juntas, como mostra uma foto das duas encontrada no quarto da Kate. Após o incidente na festa do Clube Vortex, Alyssa não parece estar muito próxima de Kate. Porém, Alyssa ainda defende Kate quando membros do Clube Vortex caçoam dela por não ter aparecido na aula. Ela considera Kate uma pessoa boa e sua amiga, e após seu suicídio (ou tentativa) ela deseja que Kate tenha vingança. Se a Kate sobrevive, Alyssa também faz planos de visitá-la no hospital assim que ela puder receber visitas. *Warren Graham - Warren e Alyssa compartilham uma paixão por ficção científica e parecem conversar bastante sobre filmes, mas também sobre Max (ele contou à Alyssa que Max pegou emprestado seu pen drive e que ela também gosta de ficção científica). Alyssa menciona que como Max e Warren normalmente passam um certo tempo juntos, ela certamente se tornará alvo do ciúmes da Brooke. Warren também conforta Alyssa quando Kate está prestes a pular do telhado do dormitório. Um dos principais motivos de Alyssa ter ido à festa do Clube Vortex foi o fato de Warren planejar ir também. Um rabisco em uma mesa do laboratório de ciências que diz "Warren+Alyssa 2013" sugere que ela está, ou esteve, interessada no Warren. Porém, ela também apoia o relacionamento dele com a Max. *Stella Hill - Alyssa é vista sorrindo ao lado de Kate e Stella em uma foto que Max pode encontrar no quarto da Kate. Inimigos *Victoria Chase - Alyssa claramente detesta o Clube Vortex, e em especial a Victoria. *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Se Max não ajudar Alyssa com seus constantes incidentes, ela dirá que Max traz má sorte a ela, pois só acontecem coisas ruins quando ela está por perto. Espírito Animal e Simbolismo Cores Simbólicas A cor que Alyssa mais está associada é o roxo/violeta. A cor roxa é criada combinando uma cor fria e uma cor quente, com a cor retendo estas duas propriedades. Por um lado, a cor roxa pode impulsionar a imaginação e a criatividade; por outro lado, muito roxo pode acabar causando mau humor. Os tons mais claros são alegres, florais e românticos; já os tons escuros representam inteligência e dignidade. Tons de roxo escuro também evocam sentimentos de melancolia, tristeza e frustração. No geral, os significados positivos da cor roxa/violeta incluem fé, magia, misticismo, consciência, criatividade e contemplação; dentre os negativos, estão a morte e o luto. Em algumas tribo nativo-americanas, roxo representa sabedoria, cura ou gratidão. Com um senso místico e qualidades nobres, roxo é uma cor muito usada por pessoas criativas ou mais excêntricas. Espírito Animal O único animal que parece estar conectado à Alyssa é a barata (pois ela usa uma blusa com o desenho de uma barata na festa do Clube Vortex em "Dark Room"). Baratas pertencem à família dos besouros no reino dos insetos. Todos os besouros possuem energia metamórfica, e por este motivo, se uma barata aparecer para você pode estar indicando que uma mudança irá ocorrer. Baratas preferem ficar no escuro e costumam correr da luz. Por esta razão, aparições de baratas podem ser indicadores do desejo de se afastar da sociedade e vigiar os outros ao seu redor. Se você passa muito tempo socializando, a barata pode estar dizendo para você passar mais tempo sozinho. Por outro lado, também pode significar que você está se isolando demais. Pelo que sabemos sobre a Alyssa, um personagem mais melancólico e anti-social, a barata se encaixa bem com sua personalidade. Também se diz que a barata é impossível de matar e pode sobreviver a qualquer coisa, incluindo uma explosão nuclear. Isso se encaixa bem com a maré interminável de má sorte que Alyssa tem, sempre seguindo sua vida após todos os males que lhe acontecem. Porém, bem como o fato da barata não ser realmente invencível, o último episódio mostra Alyssa eventualmente sendo morta por alguma coisa. Teorias *Desde o começo, foi especulado que se Max sempre salvasse Alyssa de ataques aleatórios, algo pior iria acontecer com ela; que ela poderia morrer no último episódio. Outros acreditavam que o oposto aconteceria, e que ela faria algo para ajudar Max. As duas teorias provaram ser parcialmente verdadeiras, considerando a morte determinante de Alyssa e Max sendo salva por ela de ser esmagada por uma placa no Episódio 5, ambos dependendo se Max escolheu ajudar Alyssa em todos os episódios. *É considerado possível que Alyssa não exista e que esteja apenas na imaginação de Max, já que ela não tem um quarto no dormitório e nunca é vista interagindo com outras pessoas. Porém, Alyssa aparece na foto que o Sr. Jefferson tirou da turma na primeira semana e Jefferson também chama seu nome no primeiro episódio. No segundo episódio, Max pode tirar uma foto opcional de Alyssa e ela aparecerá na foto normalmente, diferente da corça fantasma que Max pode fotografar mais cedo no mesmo episódio. Ela também aparece em fotos com Kate Marsh, tirando a credibilidade desta teoria. Uma cena deletada do Episódio 2 sugere que Kate sabe quem Alyssa é, e diz que ela tem sido gentil com ela desde que o vídeo foi postado. *É possível que ela more no apartamento em que aparece presa no Episódio 5, o que explicaria ela não ter um quarto no dormitório da Blackwell. *Também há uma teoria que diz que Alyssa poderia saber do poder da Max, pois no Episódio 4, se Max já salvou ela quatro vezes, ela diz, "Você sempre escolhe me ajudar", sugerindo que Max realmente tinha a escolha de ajudá-la ou não. Curiosidades *Em "Dark Room", há um graffiti na parede do Dormitório Prescott que diz, "ALYSSA VC SE FAZ DE DIFÍCIL QUANDO JÁ É DIFÍCIL QUERER VC". *No laboratório de ciências, perto de onde Brooke está parada, está o graffiti "Warren + Alyssa 2013" envolto em um coração. Este graffiti sugere que Warren e Alyssa podem ter estado em um relacionamento, ou que Alyssa talvez esteja interessada em Warren (ou vice-versa). *Em algum momento no desenvolvimento do jogo, Alyssa iria ter cabelos azuis. Em uma das fotos de Kate tiradas por David, Alyssa é vista com o cabelo azul. Uma arte conceitual da Edição Limitada também a mostra assim. David_investigação_Kate.png Alyssa-cabeloazul.png *Alyssa Anderson foi descrita à dubladora, Dayeanne Hutton, como uma "garota gótica com cabelo roxo". Ela foi uma das duas personagens oferecidas à Dayeanne quando ela fez uma audição para dublar Kate Marsh (com a outra personagem sendo Juliet Watson).Ouvido em uma live na Twitch (em inglês) de Dayeanne Hutton transmitida em 1 de agosto de 2017. Galeria Alyssa1.png|Alyssa mandando mensagens no corredor em "Chrysalis" Alyssa2.png|Alyssa lendo um livro em "Chrysalis" Alyssa3.jpg|Alyssa após ser atingida por um rolo de papel higiênico no Dormitório Prescott em "Out of Time" Alyssa4.jpg|Alyssa falando com Max em "Out of Time" Alyssa5.jpg|Alyssa sendo confortada por Warren durante a tentativa de suicídio da Kate em "Out of Time" Alyssa6.png|Alyssa sendo molhada por um carro em "Chaos Theory" Alyssa7.jpg|Alyssa falando com Max em "Chaos Theory" Alyssa8.png|Alyssa na Festa do Fim do Mundo em "Dark Room" Alyssa9.png|Alyssa presa em uma casa em "Polarized" Referências de:Alyssa Anderson en:Alyssa Anderson es:Alyssa Anderson fr:Alyssa Anderson pl:Alyssa Anderson ru:Алисса Андерсон Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Determinante Categoria:Life is Strange